


Bonfire

by KatNorthman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First kiss I guess, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, and my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNorthman/pseuds/KatNorthman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of  teenagers decided to get drunk and high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I had no idea what to write about, but song Bonfire by Slow kids at play was playing, so I was like hey here's a thought, so I just wrote it down... So if it's bad, sorry... Oh and leave comments, I'd really like to know what you think about it :)

''Oh man, this shit is good...Wait, what's that?'' Stiles said as he passed the weed to Scott.

''What's what?'' he said as he took a drag of it and expelled the smoke slowly. ''Derek, man... Come on! You don't have to babysit all night. It's not like you're getting payed for it or something''

Derek was just sitting on a log next to fire, watching bunch of teenagers getting high and drunk. Babysitter.

''Come on papa! I know you want it!'' Erica said with a big grin on her face, while holding the weed.

''Derek! Seriously stop brooding all the time!'' Stiles yelled, ''We know you're still young at heart and that somewhere beneath that gorgeous body, you're still funny and maybe even weirder than us... And that you wanna get high'' he said after short break.

Derek looked at him with annoyed face. Why everyone thought he's old? He's not that old! But it did flatter him to hear Stiles complimenting his body.  
''Stiles, shut up!'' He knew that he'll give up eventually, but he was still doubting.

''Oh come on! Are you mad that we found your stash?" Stiles asked, but without waiting for an answer he asked another question dead serious,  
''is this why your eyes can turn red? Because you smoke too much weed and then your eyes start sparkling and glowing and shit?'' he paused for a second  
"wait! Are you relatives with Edward Cullen?"

Stiles was looking at Derek with serious face, waiting for an answer. Derek really couldn't deal with this right now. Well at least not sober.

''Man NO! He's a werewolf! Edward is a sparkling vampire!'' Scott said with the _how-can-you-not-know-whats-Eddie_ face.

''Aah... yeah yeah" Stiles said still looking serious.

And then he started laughing and rolling on the sand. He couldn't even catch a breath. He was trying to say something but no one could understand.  
Derek knew what he was thinking. He knew it's something about his...

''Sparkling werewolf!" Stiles said catching his breath.

... sparkling.

Everyone started laughing at that point. Isaac fell of the log and held his stomach. Boyd almost choked on the bottle of Jack.

''Give me that!" Derek said as he grabbed the bottle from Boyd. It's not that he couldn't joke on his own count, it wasn't like didn't like their laughter, like he didn't like Stiles's. He did. It was just that he was afraid of being himself. It's easier when people think you're not funny, or polite, or loving kind. It's easier when they think you don't have a heart. Then they don't expect to see it on work.  
He took a few sips just to fresh up his throat. It's not like he could get drunk, not really, although others seemed wasted. But it helped him 'unbrood' himself.

Everyone stopped laughting and watched him as he handed the bottle to Isaac.

At first he thought they're staring because wait for it, wait for it, drinks. But all of a sudden they looked like they did something bad. Some of them were looking at each other, others at the ground.

''Listen man, sorry for sparkling joke" Stiles said trying not to laugh. "Sorry if that hurted your 'Alpha ego' or something" he finished.

Derek looked at him, this time with amused smile on his face.

"It's not like you leave that strong impact on me" he said, before he realised what it meant to him. " but don't worry. It's all good."

"All it is."

"But I'll see you when you get all sparkly and shiny" _of sweat_ , he thought but didn't add, "I wonder if that will leave strong impact on you"

"Well you definitely will." Stiles said without thinking. _Stupid, stupid mouth_ , he thought.

Nobody else was paying attention on them. They were all back to drinks and weed.  
But Derek could definitely hear Stiles's heartbeat and the little bounce it has made. He kept looking at Stiles who was now all red in face. Stiles felt the heat in his cheeks and Derek's gaze on him.

"I mean, I'd.... I'd not be insulted" he tried to explain. "Scott give me that bottle" he yelled all red and nervous.

Stiles didn't know what to do so he just rolled on his back. He saw Derek's smile with the corner of his eye. He started thinking about it. Ovethinking actually.  
It was a nice smile. The one that would make your heart drop. He needed to look again at it.

"Please stop staring" he said smiling widely at Derek.

"Sorry, it just seems like you..."

"No no no. No it doesn't. Shoosh now." Stiles said and got back on his back.

"Ok then." Drek said taking another sip.

"Damn it Erica!" you could hear Isaac yelling, "Seriously, you need to redefine the meaning of 'keeping a secret' "

"I would say I'm sorry but actually I'm not. You two need to step out of the closet. I'm just here to open the door of it for you." she stated, "oh, and you're welcome hun."

Since Derek and Stiles were too busy staring at each other, they couldn't really tell what's going on. So they just looked at one another blankly and then looked back to Isaac.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked Boyd whispering.

"Erica just told Scott that Isaac has a crush on him. And now Isaac is screaming on Erica and he will probably rip her head off. But Scott looks... flattered" Boyd continued talking like he's directing him into some football game.

"Scott, I'm sorry, she's just... I'm sorry!" Isaac kept telling Scott. He didn't even know what to say. It was true but he didn't want it out this way. Scott just sat there looking somewhere far in the distance, although he was just staring at fire. His mouth were slightly open and you could see his eyes smiling.

"Man, I don't know what to say... I'm sorry.." Isaac kept apologizing.

"It's okay man, calm down." Scott said, "no need for panic. Breath."

And Isaac obeyed.  
For a few seconds everything was quiet, but then it just got awkward. Scott and Isaac were staring at each other. Erica and Boyd were teasing one another with gentle punches. And when Stiles turned to look at Derek, he was already staring at him.

"Dude you gotta stop that! It's creepy!" Stiles said louder than he planned and it was enough to get everyone back to reality.

***

They spent few more hours laughing and drinking, and surprising themselves with Derek's humor.

"It's like... Don't get offended, but I've never seen you like this. You seem so..." Erica was trying to find the right words, "... so cheerful"

"Well it's not like you've ever said or did something worth cheering. You're always whining and complaining... And god it's like living with 5 year old kids." Derek replied amusingly.

"And it's not like we stole his weed before." Stiles added.

There were little movements in the pack and Boyd looked at Stiles like he was choking while Erica was lauging at him.

"Oh you didn't!" Derek yelled. "What?Where? Come on!" he didn't know if he should be angry for the fact that they were stealing from him, or for the fact that he wasn't invited on their little gathering.

"Well I was not participating in that." Stiles stated, "or you would know."

"Why? Because I can know when you're lying or hiding something?" Derek asked little bitchy.

"No! Because you'd be invited." Stiles answered genuinely.

Derek went soft in the same moment.

"Not like we didn't want you to come, bu we thought you would be pissed at us for stealing it and then you'd make us practice harder... But Stiles said you won't once you relaxe and take a few drinks and that everything will be okay. And is everything okay? Isaac said in less then a minute. He was breathing deep, because mannn how can someone talk that fast?

"You need to work on.." and as soon Derek mentioned work, there were moans and growls, "talking skills. Guys what the ...?" He didn't finish.

"Oh, ok. Good. Talking." Isaac replied confused.

"I'm not sure there will be any though for you tonight" Boyd jumped in, "especially if you're going home with McCall."

"Oh shut up!" Scott said as he started blushing. He looked at Isaac who was smiling at him apologizing.

***

When they've left with zero weed and Jack, it was time they go home. Boyd and Erica left first, leaving the rest to clean up the mess they made. Derek couldn't stand the sexual frustration between Isaac and Scott so he sent them home. Which left him alone with Stiles.

"And that leaves the two of us." Stiles said, watching Scott's car leaving the beach.

"Do you mind that?" Derek asked, suddently nervous.

"No, not at all... Do you?"

They sat down again, next to bonfire, and while Stiles was staring at it, Derek was staring at Stiles.

"No. I'm actually... glad."

Stiles smiled at that.

"I agree with Erica you know..." he started, "I've never seen you this way. Smiling and everything. It's nice, you know. You have a really nice smile."

"I've never seen you this way. Heart pounding so fast and everything." Derek responed.

"I've never felt this way."

Derek's heart stopped pouding. He could never thought Stiles could like him like that. He could never thought Stiles liked him at all!

Without an answer he put his lips on Stiles's. He started moving his lips gently, but it was too intense to keep it that way. Stiles grabbed him by the neck and pushed his tonque in Derek's mouth. He moaned which made Derek smile, but soon enough he moaned too and that made Stiles smile.  
When they split their lips from each other, they were breathing hard.

"I have a blanket in a trunk." Derek said, " I mean if you'd like to stay here for the night. "

"I'd love to."

Derek left him for a minute and when he got back he was holding not so big, but soft blanket.  
Stiles laid down in the same time when Derek did, and he felt Derek's hands while he was covering him.  
He got closer to him, so Derek just laid his head on Stiles's shoulder and his hand on Stiles's waist.

Derek started kissing him in the neck, which turned Stiles on, but he needed to blurt out something so bad.

"Sparkling werewolf in a blanket!'' he said laughing and it made Derek giggle.

"Shut up Stiles'' he said as he continued kissing him until Stiles turned to face him and return the favor.

The things that happend next are only for them and the bonfire to know.  
  



End file.
